Don't be sick
by Klariss
Summary: Bosco tombe soudainement malade mais refuse de voir un médecin... jusqu'au moment où
1. Chapter 1 to 5

DON'T BE SICK

**_Note :_** Cette idée m'est venue en parlant avec mes parents ce midi, comme quoi les parents ça sert lol…

**_Résumé :_** Bosco ne se sent pas bien, mais refuse toute aide et surtout refuse de se faire soigner. Qu'a-t-il réellement ? Est-ce qu'il arrivera à se faire soigner à temps ?

**_Catégorie :_** Angst

Bosco arriva au commissariat lorsque Faith l'interpella.

Faith : Bosco !

Bosco : salut.

Faith : Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

Faith n'était pas du tout contente, il faut dire qu'il avait plus d'une heure et demie de retard. Il avait extrêmement mal dormi, et ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il était courbaturé de partout alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait, sa gorge était en feu, pour sûr il avait dû tousser toute la nuit, et sa tête le martelait. Bien évidemment il s'était endormit sur le coup de 11 heures du matin, et s'était réveillé il y avait une heure.

Lorsqu'il s'était mit debout, il avait cru que sa tête allait exploser, son ventre gargouillait mais il n'avait rien pu avaler.

Faith : Bosco, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Elle le sortie de ses pensées.

Bosco : Quoi ?

Sa voix était plus fébrile qu'il ne le voulait, mais il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir lutter.

Faith : Dépêches toi de te changer on a du boulot, enfin t'en auras moins vu que Christopher m'a collé au bureau en t'attendant, j'ai pu faire tous les rapports en retard, tu pourrais me dire merci.

Bosco : Ouais… M-Merci.

Faith se radoucit en voyant comment Bosco réagissait.

Faith : Hé ! Tu vas bien ?

Bosco : Ouais ne t'en fais pas

Faith : Tu es sûr ?

Bosco : Oui !

Faith : Bien je vais chercher les radios je t'attends devant !

Bosco : Merci, j'arrive.

Faith s'en alla des vestiaires. Bosco sentit son ventre gronder et le lancer. Il se mit à tousser, encore et encore, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Sa gorge le brûlait comme jamais auparavant, il arrêta de tousser puis se massa la gorge. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis voulu se lever, mais il chancela et se rattrapa au casier sa tête lui tournait et une migraine, jusqu'alors sourde, se déclencha. Il alla péniblement vers les toilettes et se mit à rendre de la bile. 

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Il n'avait jamais été malade auparavant, même étant gamin ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Ca devait être une simple grippe, et sans doute qu'il la ressentait plus violemment, quoiqu'il en soit, la douleur s'était déclenchée petit à petit hier soir, et désormais c'était l'hécatombe. Mais il ne fallait pas que Faith le voie comme ça, il fallait que personne ne le voie comme ça. Il s'affala sur le sol et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Il espérait que la douleur se passerait…

Faith : Il a la chiasse ou quoi ?

Faith fulminait devant la patrouilleuse, il faisait chaud, extrêmement chaud, et en plus son couple battait de l'aile depuis un moment, mais l'engueulade qu'elle avait eue avec Fred avant de venir avait été pire que tout et surtout n'avait pas arrangé son humeur. Et pour compléter le tout Bosco était arriver une heure et demie en retard, sans lui donner d'explications et Christopher lui était tombé dessus à cause de ça.

Elle vit Bosco descendre les marches et se diriger vers elle.

Faith : C'est pas trop tôt !

Sa voix avait été plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle n'était pas là non plus pour être derrière son ami tout le temps elle aussi avait ses soucis. Elle lui donna sa radio puis monta du côté passager. Bosco la regarda faire, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec sa partenaire, mais pour le moment il essayait de se concentrer sur la douleur qui s'était insinuée au niveau de son dos, depuis qu'il avait vomi un point s'était formé au niveau de ses reins et le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il s'était sans doute redressé trop vite, quoiqu'il en soit, il avait eu du mal à reprendre une respiration normale, et il avait l'impression d'avoir un tambourin dans sa tête. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en état de conduire, mais vu le caractère de Faith il préférait ne rien dire. Il monta dans la patrouilleuse, se concentrant sur son dos pour ne rien faire paraître, puis démarra et partit. 

Tout était calme depuis une heure, trop calme d'ailleurs, aucun appel, aucun échange entre les deux collègues. Faith était très énervé et Bosco se concentrait sur son estomac qui le rappelait à l'ordre il n'avait rien mangé, mais dès qu'il pensait à de la nourriture il se sentait devenir mal. Sa migraine avait empiré, et la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire du bien était de la fraîcheur, malheureusement la journée était à la canicule, et demander à Faith de prendre le volant était hors de question vu son comportement plus qu'énervé. Bosco continua de rouler un moment, mais alors sa vision se troubla, il freina. Faith tourna son regard vers la route avant de commencer à parler.

Faith : mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Y'a personne, t'es malade ou qu…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le visage pâle de son partenaire, qui s'empressa de sortir de la voiture. Faith le regarda s'engouffrer dans une allée, puis sortit à la suite de son ami.

Faith : Bosco ?

Ce dernier était appuyé contre un mur. Il était plié en deux, des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues, entrain d'essayer de rendre ce que son estomac contenait, c'est à dire rien. Il avait vomi il y avait déjà une heure et demie de cela mais rien, mise à part de la bile, n'était sorti. Sa gorge le brûlait, sa tête l'assommait, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Sa douleur dans le dos était remontée au niveau de l'épaule comme si, après un effort intensif, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Ses poumons le brûlaient, et son cœur tambourinait. Il avait l'impression que des lames de rasoir le transperçaient, et il avait tellement chaud… 

Faith s'approcha de lui doucement, son air rageur avait fait place à l'inquiétude et l'interrogation. Depuis 10 ans qu'elle connaissait Bosco, jamais elle ne l'avait vu malade, il était l'homme le plus résistant qu'elle connaissait. Alors le voir malade la rendait infiniment inquiète et surprotectrice. Elle déposa une main sur l'épaule de Bosco puis s'accroupit auprès de lui.

Faith : Boz ? 

Celui-ci respirait très vite, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, elle pouvait voir ses joues humides, et la douleur dans ses yeux. Il se tenait le ventre et la sueur suintait sur son front.

Faith ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle mais surtout aussi perdu.

Faith : Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital

Bosco : N-Non, s'il te plait, ça va aller.    

Faith : Bosco !

Bosco : Je… Ca va passer, j'ai juste mangé un truc qui ne passe pas. 

Faith : Tu es sûr ? Bosco tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien !

Bosco : pousse toi !

Faith : Quoi ?

Bosco : Eloigne toi, j'ai chaud

Faith s'exécuta, elle avait cette boule au ventre qui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait  pas chez son ami. Mais quoi ?

Ca faisait déjà plus de deux heures que Bosco avait eu son malaise dans l'allée, deux heures que Faith était effrayée. Son appréhension n'était pas partie, loin de là. Il était presque 20 heures, et Bosco n'avait pas réclamé par trois fois comme à son habitude, de s'arrêter pour dîner, et il n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'ils étaient en service, ce qui, le connaissant, était bizarre. 

La radio crépita.

Sully : 55 Charlie à 55 David, ça vous dit de se retrouver chez Mikey's Mantle ?

Faith répondit tout de suite, sans réfléchir.

Faith : Ok Sully ! A tout de suite ! 55 David à central, permission pour un10-63

Central : Permission accordée 55 David ! Bon appétit 

Faith tourna la tête vers Bosco elle avait pris le volant, hors de question qu'il conduise dans son état. Il avait reprit quelques couleurs et semblait en meilleure forme, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une indigestion après tout. 

10 minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant ou Sully et Ty étaient attablés devant deux énormes portions de frites et un gros cheeseburger dégoulinant. Faith se précipita vers eux, elle était affamée. En sentant l'odeur de nourriture, Bosco crut qu'il allait vomir une fois de plus. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, il était exténué, mais il se sentait déjà un peu mieux que tout à l'heure, bien que cette douleur à l'épaule ne soit pas encore passée. Il rejoignit les trois autres et s'assit silencieusement. La serveuse arriva.

Faith : Alors je vais prendre… voyons voir… deux hamburgers, un big mac, deux énormes portions de frites, un jus de banane, un sprite,  et deux milk-shake à la banane et au caramel.

Serveuse : Très bien…

Faith : … Attendez ! Et aussi vos tacos en entrée !

Serveuse : Très bien

Elle commença à vouloir partir.

Faith : Hé ! Ce n'était que pour moi !

La serveuse la regarda puis tourna la tête vers Bosco, qui lui lança un regard de nonchalance.

Serveuse : Et pour vous ?

En entendant tout ce que Faith avait énuméré, Bosco s'était senti encore plus mal. Son estomac refusait toute nourriture, mais s'il voulait que tout le monde le pense en bonne santé, il se devait de faire un effort.

Bosco : Deux bourritos, deux tacos, un chees', des frites et un pepsi light.

La serveuse s'en retourna, étonnée, tout comme Sully et Ty.

Faith : Quoi ?

Sully : Vous avez couru le marathon ou quoi ?

Ty : Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?

Faith : J'ai FAIM

Ty : On ne s'en serait pas douté !

Sully rigola légèrement, Bosco ne disait rien. Sa douleur dans l'épaule était devenue lancinante depuis quelques secondes et sa migraine, qui s'était calmée, avait ressurgi. Mais le pire de tout fut lorsque la serveuse arriva avec la commande de Faith et la sienne. Seigneur ! Il ne pouvait même pas avaler une feuille de salade alors ça… Il se sentit nauséeux d'un seul coup, il sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête puis sa vision se troubler. Il essaya de rester maître de lui-même, Faith, Ty et Sully rigolaient, ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Il s'éclipsa discrètement vers les toilettes. Une fois dedans, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne puis se mit à genoux devant la cuvette et commença à tousser, encore et encore, s'il n'avait pas du mal à respirer entre chaque quinte de toux il aurait juré que ses poumons s'étaient décrochés. Il suffoquait, il voulait rendre mais rien ne sortait, seulement une toux sèche et grisante, qui lui irritait la gorge et lui faisait venir les larmes aux yeux.

Il appuya sa tête contre la porte des WC puis attendit quelques minutes, il fallait qu'il reprenne son souffle, qu'il se calme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, c'était sans doute un gros rhume ou une grippe, c'était la saison après tout. Après un temps interminable il se releva lentement, sa cage thoracique le faisait énormément souffrir, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ses poumons le brûlaient, il avait l'impression qu'on les lui arrachait de l'intérieur. Mais sa tête était pire qu'une cathédrale, chaque bruit y résonnait au point qu'il avait l'impression de devenir fou. 

Il se décida à sortir une fois son calme reprit et après s'être passé un coup d'eau sur la figure. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la salle de restaurant. C'est alors qu'il les vit.

Un coup de feu retentit…

Il tomba à terre, sans réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Faith : BOSCO !!!

Il entendit sa partenaire hurler son nom, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. En sortant des toilettes il avait vu ces trois hommes armés tenir en joue les clients et le barman, et Sully, Ty et Faith accroupis derrière une banquette. Quoiqu'il en soit son adrénaline était montée de manière fulgurante, mais avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait il avait entendu cette détonation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tombé, il ne ressentait rien, seulement ce mal de tête qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

Il entendit alors d'autres coups de feu, ceux-ci incessants,  sa respiration commença à se faire laborieuse, et son mal d'épaule, qu'il avait oublié jusqu'alors, revint soudainement. Il était avachi le long du mur, et sentit alors une vive douleur au niveau du dos. Il se cambra et se mit à tousser violemment, sa gorge était sèche et il avait l'impression qu'il se noyait. Il essaya de reprendre son calme mais la vitre se brisa au dessus de lui, il essayait de se concentrer mais c'était peine perdue. 

Faith, Sully et Ty, derrière leur abri de fortune, essayaient de raisonner les trois hommes, mais rien à faire. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas prévu, en voulant prendre l'argent contenu dans la caisse, que quatre flics seraient présents. Le premier homme, en entrant, ne les avait pas tout de suite remarqué, c'est lorsqu'il avait commencé à faire son speech que Ty était intervenu, alors il avait vu un quatrième policier sortir des toilettes. Sans réfléchir il avait appuyé sur la gâchette, désormais ce simple hold-up s'était transformé en véritable fusillade. Il avait peut-être tué le flic, il ne voulait pas aller en prison.

Homme : On se casse !

Ses deux amis et lui continuèrent de tirer à tout vent, toutes les personnes présentes étaient au sol, se protégeant la tête de leurs mains, tandis que les carafes et les assiettes dégringolaient sur eux en morceaux. Ils franchirent la porte à reculons, puis les coups de feu cessèrent lorsqu'ils se mirent à courir. Ty, Sully et Faith relevèrent la tête, les trois hommes n'étaient plus là. Les sirènes des renforts se firent entendre à ce moment là, et deux patrouilleuses passèrent sans s'arrêter, ayant repéré les trois hommes s'enfuyant à pied. Trois autres voitures de police stoppèrent devant le restaurant. 

Sully : Tout le monde va bien ? Y'a des blessés ?

Les gens se relevèrent petit à petit, certains pleurant, d'autres hurlant, d'autres encore ne disant rien, regardant le désastre. Ils étaient tous terrorisés.

Femme : Mon mari ! Mon mari est touché !

Homme : je suis blessé !

Des gémissements, des cris arrivaient de partout.

Ty : 55 Charlie à Central, on aurait besoin de plusieurs ambulances à cette adresse.

Faith regardait partout, tout était brisé, des morceaux de verres, des fleurs même jonchaient le sol de part en part. Elle regarda alors Sully et Ty, ils n'avaient rien. Son cœur se mit à s'accélérer lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans son champ de vision.

Faith : Bosco ?... BOSCO !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit ou elle avait vu son ami tomber.

Bosco sentait sa respiration redevenir régulière mais ses poumons le brûlaient, il n'en pouvait plus. Il transpirait comme jamais auparavant, et sentait sa tête lourde. Il essaya de bouger mais la douleur dans son dos se fit plus présente. Il avait l'impression de mourir.

Faith : Bosco ?!?

Il l'entendait qui l'appelait mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, tous ses muscles, un par un, le tiraillaient, le brûlaient. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à se reposer. Le manque de sommeil et ça, c'en était trop. Il essaya de se redresser contre le mur mais rien à faire, sa douleur lancinante dans l'épaule empêchait tout geste il avait mal, mais surtout il avait peur. Il posa alors sa tête au sol et commença s'étouffer, s'il avait un rhume ou une grippe, il espérait que c'était la première et dernière fois. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, tant et si bien qu'il finit par avoir mal, il se recroquevilla alors sur lui-même afin de pouvoir faire passer cette sensation de mal-être. Il se concentra alors sur sa respiration, il toussa violemment puis essaya de reprendre une goulée d'air, qui finit par passer dans ses poumons, il commença alors à se relaxer. Sa douleur dans le dos disparu comme elle était venue et il se sentit apaisé.

Faith : Bosco ?

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée à l'idée de voir le corps de son partenaire baignant dans une marre de sang. Elle s'approcha doucement et vit Bosco, recroquevillé sur lui, pâle, les yeux ternes, à peine ouverts, sa main droite soutenant son bras gauche, des perles de sueur à son front. Faith se mit à paniquer, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son ami comme ça. Etait-il blessé ? Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, le visage paniqué et défait, les joues rouges.

Faith : Boz ? Répond moi…

Rien. Elle le tourna sur le dos, puis défit sa chemise. Elle vit le point d'impacte, la balle était restée dans le gilet. Elle lâcha un soupire de soulagement et remercia Dieu intérieurement. Elle passa tout de même une main hésitante sous le gilet de son ami, mais pas de sang. 

Faith : Bosco ? Aller, parle moi !

Elle secoua son partenaire, celui-ci avait les yeux entrouverts mais ne répondait pas. Ty arriva à ce moment là.

Ty : oh Seigneur ! Bosco !

Il s'agenouilla près de son ami puis regarda Faith. Il vit de l'effroi dans ses yeux.

Faith : Je… Il ne répond pas, pourtant la balle… elle… il n'a…

Ty : Bosco ? Tu m'entends ? …  Bosco aller, arrête de nous inquiéter ! Réponds nous !

Faith : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Ty : Je… Les secours vont bientôt arriver Faith, ne t'en fais pas.

Bosco toussa, puis ouvrit les yeux en grand.

Faith : Bosco ? Oh Seigneur merci, Boz regarde moi !

Elle vit alors que le regard de son partenaire ne se concentrait pas, puis il se mit à suffoquer entre deux quintes de toux.

Bosco : F…Fai…th…

Ty paniqua. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait son ami. Il se leva et revint avec de l'eau qu'il appliqua aux lèvres de Bosco. Celui-ci en bu une gorgée avant de se remettre à tousser encore plus violemment. Chaque respiration, chaque quinte de toux le faisait atrocement souffrir, il ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle, sans parler du fait que sa vision se troublait et que sa tête résonnait comme l'intérieur d'une cathédrale. 

Il sentit soudain qu'on le remuait, mais il ne pouvait pas parler, rien faire, seulement supporter. Ty s'agenouilla derrière lui puis le pris par-dessous les épaules et le remonta contre lui. Il posa la tête de Bosco au creux de son épaule avant de passer une main autour de la taille du jeune flic comme pour le retenir près de lui, pour le rassurer. Bosco se laissa faire, il n'avait pas le choix, puis appuya sa tête sur l'épaule que Ty lui offrait. Il pouvait distinguer Faith devant lui, sa forme, il ne pouvait pas la voir, juste l'apercevoir entre deux flottements, il avait l'impression de s'éloigner il pouvait dire qu'elle était inquiète, qu'elle pleurait même, il l'entendait qui l'appelait, tandis que Ty lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes tout en le rafraîchissant avec de l'eau. Il se sentit soudain léger, ses muscles se détendirent.

Faith : Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent !

Faith criait à qui voulait entendre. Sully la rejoint, il s'était occupé de certaines personnes avant de laisser les autres flics faire leur boulot. Il se sentit soudainement mal en voyant l'état de son collègue. Il leva les yeux vers Ty, celui-ci ne retenait pas ses larmes. Sully pensait que Bosco était touché, mais il ne voyait pas de sang. C'est alors que Bosco se mit à trembler dans les bras de Ty. Faith se rapprocha de lui et lui serra la main, comme pour montrer qu'elle était là, avec lui. Bosco toussa une dernière fois puis laissa ses yeux dériver jusqu'à se fermer doucement… Les voix de ses amis se firent plus lointaines, jusqu'à se transformer en murmures, pour laisser place au silence.

Sully : Bosco ?

Ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Ty le secoua mais sans succès.

Ty : Aller ! Ne me fais pas ça !

Ty ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il était terrorisé, terrorisé à l'idée que Bosco puisse être mort dans ses bras, mais il n'osait pas bouger, il fallait qu'il tienne son ami, de toutes ses forces, pour le sentir encore  avec lui, avec eux. Faith avait le visage rouge, parsemé de larmes. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir. Elle s'avança vers son partenaire et tenta de le dégager de l'emprise de Ty.

Ty : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Faith : Il… Faut l'emmener tout de suite

Sully : Faith, attend, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a. Il faut attendre les secours, ça serait plus prudent.

Faith : Prudent ? PRUDENT ? Si c'était Ty, tu l'aurais déjà mis dans la voiture.

Sully : Les voilà !

Il se sentait inutile, voir un collègue dans l'état de Bosco était une des choses les plus pénibles pour un flic. En entendant les secours arriver, Sully se précipita dehors en hurlant. Ty regarda son partenaire avant de porter son regard sur Faith, puis Bosco. Faith tremblait, Bosco ne sourcillait pas. 

Sully revint à l'intérieur, suivit de Doc et Carlos. Il les emmena directement vers Bosco, sans se soucier des autres personnes présentes. D'autres ambulances arrivèrent.

Sully : Il est inconscient, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a ! Doc fait quelque chose.

Sully était affolé.

Doc : Calme toi Sully, de qui tu parles ?

Sully s'arrêta devant Ty, Faith et Bosco. Doc se figea, tout comme Carlos. Les secouristes sentirent l'appréhension monter en eux, ainsi que la frayeur. Ils se précipitèrent aux côtés de Bosco, obligeant Faith à reculer, puis commencèrent à examiner le policier dans les bras tremblant de Ty.

Doc : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Faith : Des… Des types…Ils nous on tiré dessus et Bosco est sorti et…il…la balle a été se loger dans le gilet au niveau de l'épaule droite il…il était entrain de…et puis…

Carlos : Calme toi Faith !

Doc : Ca fait longtemps qu'il est inconscient ?

Ty : Je…5 minutes peut-être

En réalité, il paraissait à Ty que cela faisait des heures. Doc et Carlos vérifiaient les signes vitaux de Bosco alors que Sully rassurait Faith du mieux qu'il pouvait. Doc et Carlos relevèrent la tête au bout d'un moment puis se regardèrent avant de déplacer Bosco sur le brancard. 

Faith : Doc ?

Faith sentait son ventre se contracter. Alors que Carlos finissait de fixer Bosco, Doc se leva.

Doc : Sa tension artérielle est assez élevée, mais à part ça tout va bien.

Ty : Comment ça tout va bien ? Regarde comment il est !

Doc (souriant) : Oui, il dort.

Sully/Ty/Faith : QUOI ?

Doc : Il… Il dort, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Faudrait penser à lui dire la prochaine fois de ne pas rentrer trop tard le soir.

Faith : Mais…

Mais déjà Doc et Carlos chargeaient Bosco dans l'ambulance. Ty et Sully se regardèrent puis Ty explosa.

Ty : Il DORT ????

Sully se mit à rire.

Ty : Lorsque je l'ai vu allongé j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque, et après plus de 5 minutes de calvaire, 5 minutes qui m'ont paru en être 150 entre parenthèses, on vient m'annoncer qu'il dort ? Mais il se prend pour qui ?

Faith était profondément rassurée au fond d'elle, pourtant il lui avait semblé que Bosco allait vraiment mal avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, ou qu'il s' « endorme »  comme avait dit Doc, et sans doute était-ce son intuition, mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami, et elle le savait. 

Le médecin arriva dans la salle d'attente ou les trois flics se tenaient depuis moins d'une heure. Ty n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup, il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet, et lorsqu'il avait vu Bosco, il avait sérieusement pensé qu'il n'était pas bien, et ensuite on venait lui annoncer qu'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance mais qu'il s'était endormi.

Sully et Faith se levèrent lorsqu'ils virent le médecin, Ty resta cloîtré dans sa mauvaise humeur, avachit sur son siège.

Sully : Alors ?

Dr Thomas : On lui a fait des radios de son épaule pour voir si la balle n'avait pas fait de dégât à travers le gilet, mais mis à part un gros bleu pendant une semaine ou deux, il n'a strictement rien. Apparemment ses poumons et son cœur vont bien Faith, vous aviez peur mais je l'ai examiné et je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal. Sa respiration était légèrement rapide mais c'est le contre coup du choc.

Faith : Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. 

Ty : Il dort TOUJOURS ?

En disant ça, Ty ne tourna même pas la tête. Le Dr Thomas regarda le jeune policier puis tourna la tête vers Sully et Faith.

Sully : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a seulement été blessé dans son amour propre, rien de bien méchant.

Ty : Parle pour toi !

Ty sortit de la pièce.

Dr thomas : Effectivement il dort toujours, mais ça peut parfois arriver lors d'un choc post-traumatique, ce n'est pas courant mais c'est une réaction naturelle du corps.

Faith : Donc il n'a rien

Dr Thomas : Absolument rien

Faith : Je peux le voir ?

Dr Thomas : Si vous voulez, dès qu'il se réveillera il pourra sortir d'ici, je n'ai aucune raison de le garder. Il faudra juste qu'il évite les poursuites pendant quelques jours.

Sully : Essayez donc de lui dire !

Dr Thomas : Suivez moi !

Faith : Sully ?

Sully : Vas y, je vais appeler le Lieutenant, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un l'ait encore informé de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Faith : Bien

Elle suivit le Dr Thomas jusqu'à la chambre de son ami, puis entra doucement. Il était toujours aussi pâle, mais avait l'air si paisible. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et l'appela doucement mais il ne répondit pas. Sans doute était-il vraiment fatigué. Elle lui prit délicatement la main et la déposa contre sa joue. Ce contact lui faisait tant de bien. Et pourtant elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, que ce bien ne durerait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Maintenat il restait à savoir quoi…

TBC…


	2. Une sortie d'hôpitale mouvementée

Faith : Bosco !

Bosco : JE VAIS BIEN !

Il s'était réveillé voilà une heure et il était prêt à rentrer chez lui, les papiers de sortie étaient signés, pourtant Faith sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec son ami. Pourtant il refusait de lui dire quoi.

Faith : Tu devrais…

Bosco :…Rentrer chez moi me reposer et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! Alors soit tu arrêtes de jouer les mères poules et tu me raccompagnes soit j'appelle un taxi !

Faith : PARFAIT !

Elle sortie de la chambre et claqua la porte. Bosco se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle avait raison, il se sentait vraiment mal, il commençait à avoir des frissons, et sa douleur à l'épaule était revenue, plus malsaine que les fois précédentes. Il essaya de se courber pour faire disparaître la douleur mais alors il sentait l'air fuir ses poumons et se mit à suffoquer. Tout se bloquait, il était comme paralysé, il ne pouvait rien faire, il perdait entièrement le contrôle de son corps et cela l'effrayait au plus au point. Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il aille boire un coup d'eau. Il essaya de tenir sur ses jambes mais alors qu'il fit un premier pas, il perçu une douleur violente au niveau de ses omoplates. Sa bouche était sèche, et le peu qu'il réussissait à avaler augmentait la douleur dans son dos. Il s'effondra au sol, à genoux, se tenant le ventre, essayant de se mettre en boule pour calmer la douleur. Mais c'était peine perdue. 

Et si quelqu'un rentrait ? Si Faith décidait de revenir et le voyait comme ça ? Il voulait quitter cet hôpital au plus vite, il irait s'acheter des médicaments dans une droguerie pas très loin  de chez lui, mais pour le moment il fallait qu'il ignore, qu'il passe au travers de la douleur et qu'il se lève, il se dégoûtait. Il se laissait aller, son père lui avait toujours appris à avoir le dessus sur ses sentiments, sur ses émotions, il lui avait appris à tout intérioriser, il lui avait dit que s'il se laissait aller il deviendrait un moins que rien, un homme qui ne se ferait pas respecter. Il n'avait jamais suivit aucun des conseils de son père comme battre sa femme ! Quel conseil ! Aucun… sauf celui-là. Dès qu'il se laissait aller à sa peine, dès qu'il sentait les larmes monter lorsqu'il avait mal, il avait l'impression d'être vulnérable, que tout le monde le voyait nu, sans protection… 

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, ça passerait tôt ou tard. Il s'appuya sur ses mains, la douleur de son épaule était à son paroxysme et il crut un moment qu'il allait s'évanouir mais il secoua négligemment la tête ! Il fallait, il devait se relever. Il se retrouva sur ses genoux, puis se remit debout lentement. Un éclair passa devant ses yeux, il manqua de tomber, la lumière lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait rien voir, seulement des ombres dans un épais brouillard blanc. Il se dirigea à tâtons vers l'autre bout de la chambre et atteignit les toilettes. Il voulut ouvrir le robinet mais se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient comme jamais elles n'avaient tremblé auparavant. Il était incapable de quoique ce soit et pendant une minute il se figea. 

Comment une grippe pouvait-elle le rendre aussi malade ? Il fallait qu'il se calme, il était nauséeux et son ventre grondait sans savoir pourquoi. Le manque de nourriture sans doute, mais il avait beau essayer de se convaincre de manger, dès qu'il y pensait il sentait son envie de vomir remonter.

Ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler légèrement puis il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de se regarder. A peine une journée et il faisait déjà peur à voir. Il avait des cercles sombres sous les yeux et les traits tirés, sans parler du fait qu'il était pâle comme jamais avant. Il se tourna rapidement, faisant dos au miroir. Il était vraiment malade, il le savait. 

Il sortit lentement de la chambre, la douleur de l'épaule était passée du côté ou il s'était pris la balle, et ça commençait vraiment à le brûler. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui, et dormir. Il passa devant l'accueil et sentit le regard de Mary, l'infirmière en chef, posé sur lui. Il n'osait pas la regarder, elle le connaissait trop bien. Il essaya d'accélérer l'allure mais il se remit à hyper ventiler. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. IL fila directement vers la sortie, l'air lui ferait sans doute du bien.

Il s'arrêta à l'extérieur pour reprendre son souffle, l'air frais était appréciable. Il se calma bientôt. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta.

Bosco : Mary ?

Mary : Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Bosco : Ca doit être le contre coup du choc. Je vais rentrer

Mary le regarda sceptiquement, elle le connaissait, depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait ici. Si quelque chose n'allait pas il ne le lui dirait pas.

Mary : Tu es sûr ?

Bosco : oui, bonne soirée. 

Sa tête tournait et sa vision, qui était redevenue à peu près normale, devenait trouble de nouveau. Par chance il tomba directement sur un taxi. En cinq minutes il était arrivé chez lui. Il sortit lentement du taxi après avoir payé le chauffeur, ses jambes étaient lourdes. A peine la portière fermée que la voiture démarra.

Bosco : Toujours aussi sympathiques !

Bosco détestait les taxis, ils trouvaient les chauffeurs antipathiques, sans doute à cause de son père. Il se tourna et ouvrit la porte du bas du son immeuble. Il commença à entrer, mais un point aigu dans le dos le stoppa net, il se rattrapa à la porte, s'appuyant contre elle. Ses jambes commençaient à ne plus le porter. Il était tout près de chez lui, il fallait qu'il se couche. Il s'éloigna de la porte en chancelant puis s'appuya contre le mur et appela l'ascenseur. Il sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter à la tête, et sa vision se troubler davantage.  Il rappela l'ascenseur une nouvelle fois, puis vit une pancarte sur la porte qu'il n'avait pas remarquée.

« ASCENSEUR EN PANNE »

« C'est vraiment pas mon jour » Pensa Bosco. Il n'habitait qu'au deuxième, et les escaliers n'étaient pas très grands. Il se dirigea vers eux puis commença à monter quelques marches avant de s'affaler sur la rampe. Son envie de vomir revenait à la charge, et tout tournait autour de lui. Bon sang il fallait qu'il y  arrive. Il finit de gravir le premier escalier et se retrouva sur le seuil. Sa respiration devenait laborieuse. Il aurait dû écouter Faith. Il s'appuya contre le mur puis ferma les yeux dans l'espoir que son malaise passerait. Mais sans résultat.

Une douche, ça lui ferait du bien. Quoique son lit serait meilleur. Il agrippa la rampe et se mit à monter les marches, les unes après les autres. A chaque mouvement tout son corps se raidissait, il commença à tousser fortement, ses râles se répercutant dans sa tête. Il était presque en haut. Plus que cinq marches, il se remit alors à tousser violemment, ses poumons, Dieu que ça faisait mal. Il se plia en deux, son épaule droite lui faisait extrêmement mal, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait tourner sur lui-même, et dans cette sensation il ouvrit les yeux, de peur de tomber. Il hésita puis mis un de ses pieds en avant mais sa vision se brouilla de point noir. C'est alors qu'il se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Puis d'un seul coup le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il heurta quelque chose, et ce dont il se rendit compte avant qu'il ne perdre connaissant fut de la douleur qu'il ressentit lorsque sa tête percuta la première marche.

TBC…


	3. Décadence

Chapitre 7

Faith arriva chez elle et claqua la porte.

Faith : Quel enfoiré !

Fred, assis sur le canapé, la regarda avec toute son attention. Faith se retourna vers lui.

Faith : T'as un problème ?  
Fred : Tu… Tu vas bien ?  
Faith : Génial ! … Je vais prendre une douche.

Fred la regarda partir avec stupeur, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Comment Bosco avait-il pu la rejeter de la sorte ? C'est vrai à chaque fois qu'elle se proposait de l'aider il refusait. Et elle commençait à en avoir marre.

Faith : La prochaine fois, il se démerdera tout seul !

Elle entreprit de se dévêtir et fit couler l'eau. Curieusement elle avait cette sensation bizarre dans le ventre, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Sans doute la contrariété. 

Bosco ouvrit les yeux péniblement en entendant des voix à ses côtés. Il les referma presque aussitôt, la lumière l'aveuglant. Il aperçu juste une ombre au dessus de lui. 

Becky : Bosco ? Vous m'entendez… Je vais aller appeler une ambulance on va vous conduire à l'hôpital.  
Bosco : N-Non pas … pas l'hôpital…  
Becky : Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Bosco : Pas…d'hôpital.

C'est la dernière chose qu'il fut en mesure de prononcer avant qu'il ne reperde connaissance. Tout son corps était engourdi, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : dormir.

Faith sortie de la salle de bain. Elle avait revêtu un grand T-shirt du NYPD et un petit short. Elle se dirigea derechef vers la cuisine, puis se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange. Fred, qui n'avait pas décollé du canapé, éteignit la télévision puis se tourna vers Faith ; dont le mal de ventre n'avait pas disparu. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle est là pour lui. Mais parler à une tête de mule revenait à parler à un mur, surtout lorsque la tête de mule était Bosco.

Fred : Faith… Chérie ?

Celle-ci redressa la tête vers son mari, qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher d'elle. Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. 

Fred : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Fred avait pris sa petite voix, celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était inquiet, et Faith le savait. Elle l'embrassa puis colla sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari avant de se blottir contre lui. 

Faith : Rien. Y'a rien  
Fred : Tu peux me parler tu sais

Faith le regarda avec tendresse. Il était si gentil, si patient avec elle ; pourtant elle n'arrivait plus à éprouver cette même sensation qu'au début de leur mariage. Elle adorait Fred, mais l'aimer était désormais un bien trop grand mot… Il fallait qu'elle appelle Bosco.

Bosco ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il était. Il se sentit paniquer. Il avait un mal de crâne pas possible, sa tête allait exploser. Son épaule droite lui faisait encore plus mal qu'avant et il avait une horrible envie de vomir. Il entendit un bruit. Il voulut se redresser mais regretta son geste, le rendant nauséeux. Sa vision peu claire continua de se troubler un peu plus.

Bosco : F-Faith ?

Sa voix était rauque et à chaque goulée d'air qu'il insufflait, il avait l'impression que ses poumons se compressaient. Il vit une ombre s'avancer vers lui et lui appliquer un bandereau sur la tête.

Becky : Non, c'est Becky, votre voisine. Reposez vous, je vais appeler votre partenaire.  
Bosco : B-Becky ?

Il était totalement perdu et désorienté.

Becky : Oui reposez-vous maintenant.

Elle lui passa une main douce sur le visage, qui fit Bosco se sentir tout de suite mieux puis elle s'en alla. Le policier ferma les yeux, il commençait à avoir vraiment froid. Il se laissa alors doucement dérivé dans les bras de Morphée.

Le téléphone sonna. Faith et Fred sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis au moins dix minutes. Fred se leva et alla répondre. Faith ne trouvait pas le courage d'appeler Bosco.

Fred : Allô ?  
Becky : Mr Yokas ?  
Fred : Oui !  
Becky : Est-ce que… Faith Yokas est là s'il vous plaît.   
Fred : Je vous la passe…

Il éloigna, étonné, le combiné de son oreille puis le tendit à Faith qui le regarda avec étonnement. 

Faith : Oui ?

Fred vit le visage de sa femme changer et virer du rouge au blanc en l'espèce de 10 secondes.

Faith : Seigneur ; oui j'arrive tout de suite !

Elle raccrocha puis se précipita dans la chambre. Elle enfila un pantalon et un top puis se dirigea à toute vitesse vers son sac.

Fred : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Faith : C'est Bosco… Il… Je dois y aller !

Faith sortit en courant de l'appartement.

Fred : Mais tu vas où ?

Faith sauta dans le pick-up et démarra en trombe ne prenant même pas le temps d'attacher sa ceinture. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait Bosco, tout ce que la femme au bout du fil, qui s'était présentée comme étant sa voisine, avait dit, était qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chute et qu'il était chez elle à l'heure actuelle, puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu, encore une fois, aller à l'hôpital. Quand est-ce qu'il accepterait l'aide qu'on lui offrait. Elle monta moitié sur le trottoir mais ne prit pas le temps de se garer, elle bondit du 4x4, puis sonna à l'interphone. Strauss, c'est sous ce nom que la femme qui l'avait appelé s'était présentée.

Becky : Qui est-ce ?  
Faith : Faith Yokas !

La porte s'ouvrit et Faith grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, non pas qu'elle avait vu que l'ascenseur était en panne, mais si elle l'avait pris et qu'il était tombé en panne…

Elle arriva sur le palier du deuxième étage ; la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée quelques heures plutôt vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami s'était transformée en une inquiétude, voire même une peur non feinte.

Une porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme d'environ 35 ans se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Becky : Venez !

Faith se dirigea derechef à l'intérieur de l'appartement puis se tourna vers Becky.

Faith : où est-il ?  
Becky : Dans la chambre. C'est par-là, suivez moi.

Faith sentit l'appréhension croître à l'intérieur d'elle. Becky s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Faith se figea lorsqu'elle le vit.

TBC…


	4. 8 Troubles

CHAPITRE 8

Faith fut prise à ce moment là d'un effroi qu'elle n'avait jamais encore ressenti. Elle était partagée, elle avait envie de fuir, de courir loin de Bosco, et en même temps elle voulait se précipiter vers lui, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien…

Mais le fait était qu'il était étendu là, inerte, et Faith ne pouvait pas dire qu'il respirait encore, et cela l'effrayait. Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers lui puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Son visage était contusionné, et son œil gauche était incroyablement gonflé. Cela contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Faith ne savait pas quoi faire.

Faith : Bosco ?

Elle l'appela doucement mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle se tourna vers Becky.

Faith : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Becky : J'en sais rien, je revenais du travail et je l'ai trouvé allongé sur le palier, il a dû tomber.  
Faith : Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas amené à l'hôpital, vous êtes inconsciente ou quoi, vous avez vu son état ? 

Faith s'emportait. Mais c'était normale, comment cette femme pouvait-elle laisser son ami souffrir ?

Becky : Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis infirmière, je lui ai donné un calmant, et il n'a rien de grave, son œil aura dégonflé d'ici quelques heures, et mis à part un gros mal à la tête ; ça devrait aller.

Faith se retourna vers bosco, et pu voir qu'il la regardait. Elle sourit. 

Faith : Hé ! Boz !

Il lui fit un vague sourire.

Faith : Alors tu veux devenir cascadeur ?  
Bosco : …Drôle Faith ! Très drôle.

Il se mit à tousser à ce moment là, il était courbaturé de partout et son mal d'épaule avait disparu. Mais son torse le brûlait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment était-ce possible d'avoir si mal ? Sans doute était-il encore sous le choc de sa chute. Il ferma les yeux, enfin son œil encore en état pour être précis, les larmes montaient seules. Sa gorge était sèche et sa toux rauque, il avait l'impression qu'il allait tout recracher. Il sentit une main réconfortante sur sa joue, mais il ne pu ouvrir les yeux.

Faith : Allez lui chercher un verre d'eau, vite !

Becky ne dit rien, elle s'exécuta. Faith regardait son ami souffrir sous ses yeux, elle ne le supportait pas. Elle se tourna et se saisit du téléphone puis composa un numéro. Elle sentit alors une pression sur son bras puis vit Bosco qui la suppliait du regard.

Bosco : Tu…Tu fais quoi ?  
Faith : Ce que je fais ? J'appelle une ambulance, voilà ce que je fais. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.  
Bosco : Faith… Non !

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Bosco sentit sa douleur à l'épaule revenir, mais ne montra rien. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, de retourner chez lui. Faith réagit en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Elle continua de regarder Bosco, il avait cet air à la fois déterminé et suppliant.

Bosco : Je t'en prie…  
Faith : Bosco… non !  
Bosco : F… Faith ! S'il te plait !

Faith continuait de le regarder. Elle ne pu résister. Elle raccrocha.

Faith : C'est une très mauvaise idée Bosco !

Becky se ramena avec un verre d'eau, mais bosco le refusa. Il s'assit tant bien que mal sur le rebord du lit.

Faith : Oh, oh, oh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Bosco : Je rentre chez moi.

Il se mit debout mais fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux et d'un vertige. Sa vision se troubla et il en tomba presque par terre. Faith qui avait remarqué son trouble se précipita vers lui afin de le retenir. Becky en fit de même.

Becky : Bosco ; vous devriez rester allongé.  
Bosco : … Chez moi…

Il ne s'arrêtait pas de tousser, Faith en avait mal pour lui. Bosco s'écarta d'elle d'un mouvement brusque puis s'appuya uniquement sur Becky, Faith fut meurtrie par le geste de son ami mais ne fit rien paraître.

Becky guida Bosco jusqu'à son appartement avec bien du mal, Faith se saisit des clefs dans la poche de Bosco puis ouvrit la porte. Becky entra toujours en soutenant Bosco puis l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Bosco : Merci…

IL se crispa à ce moment là, une violente douleur lui parcouru le dos avant de s'arrêter toujours au niveau de cette fichue épaule. Il voulut crier, les larmes montèrent toutes seules, mais il ne dit rien, sinon Faith ne le lâcherait pas.

Faith : Bosco ça va ?  
Bosco : J'aimerai rester seul  
Becky : Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là.  
Bosco : Merci…

Son œil avait commencé à dégonfler, mais les larmes le piquaient. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir et qu'on lui fiche la paix ! Il vit Becky sortir. Faith se mit devant lui puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Bosco : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Faith : Je te prépare quelque chose à manger c'est pas difficile. Il faut que tu manges !

Il ferma les yeux, il sentait sa respiration faiblir.

Bosco : Faith… Je voudrais être seul.

Faith se retourna et se dirigea vers lui.

Faith : Pardon ?  
Bosco : Je… Vas-t'en s'il te plaît.  
Faith : Bosco, non. Je reste, tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? 

Bosco se sentait de plus en plus mal, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie comme ça.

Bosco : Je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin… d'être seul.  
Faith : Je suis là Bosco, parle moi, dis moi ce que tu as, ce qui ne va pas.  
Bosco : Sors  
Faith : Non ! J'y suis, j'y reste ! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque ta voisine m'a appelé tout à l'heure ? Hein ? Et quand je t'ai vu ! Seigneur Bosco parle moi un peu !

Bosco se sentit coupable, Faith s'inquiétait pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire il ne le voulait pas, sinon elle ne le lâcherait pas.

Bosco : Faith n'insiste pas

Faith se leva brusquement. Elle en avait marre, pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle s'inquiétait comme un chien pour lui et il la repoussait, encore une fois.

Faith : Non mais je suis quoi pour toi, un objet ? Une marionnette ? Hein ? Tu crois que tu peux jouer comme ça avec les gens ? Je m'inquiète pour toi Bosco ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je te préviens, soit tu me dis ce qui se passe soit je te laisse tranquille une fois pour toute !

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout de nerfs. Bosco la regarda. Au moins si elle s'éloignait de lui, elle n'aurait plus à être accaparée par ses problèmes.

Bosco : Au revoir Faith…

Il le murmura mais elle l'entendit, de rage elle prit son manteau, le regarda une dernière fois puis sortit et claqua la porte. Bosco se leva tant bien que mal, il sentit qu'il allait vomir, il se dirigea vers les toilettes et déglutit avec grande peine de la bile. Il s'assit contre le mur puis se recroquevilla, se mit à trembler et à pleurer. Il se sentait mal, il avait peur et surtout il avait réussi à tout gâcher avec Faith. IL ramena ses genoux contre lui, les enserra puis posa sa tête dessus avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle. Il n'aurait voulu qu'une seule chose à ce moment là… mourir.

TBC…


	5. 9 Malaise

CHAPITRE 9

Faith rentra chez elle, en pleures, puis s'assit sur le canapé. Fred s'approcha d'elle.

Fred : Faith, chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle se mit à pleurer plus fort, Fred la prit dans ses bras et commença à la consoler

Bosco releva la tête en sursaut, il essaya d'accommoder sa vision. Il se redressa légèrement et vit qu'il était encore assis sur le sol de la salle de bain, il regarda alors par la fenêtre et se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà bien jour. Il était courbaturé d'avoir passé sa nuit ainsi, mais plus que tout son mal de tête n'avait pas diminué et son épaule était plus que douloureuse. Il se leva avec grande difficulté et marcha lentement jusqu'au salon, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses jambes, le moindre geste était des plus pénibles, c'était comme si tout lui était étranger. Il s'arrêta net en regardant l'heure. 14h45. Il ne serait jamais à l'heure au travail. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin soit que Christopher lui tombe dessus.

Swersky : Où est Boscorelli ?

Swersky se tourna vers Faith, qui haussa les épaules. Elle était inquiète pour Bosco, il était déjà 15h15 et toujours aucun signe de lui. Mais le connaissant… Elle s'était jurée de ne plus s'inquiéter pour lui, après tout c'était un grand garçon qui avait dit lui-même qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide. Elle en avait marre de subir sa mauvaise humeur. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour tranquille, pas de jérémiade, rien du tout ! Elle patrouillait avec Sully, elle avait demandé un changement d'équipier, elle n'en pouvait plus. Ca serait au tour de Ty de subir le caractère de Bosco.

Swersky : Gardez les yeux ouverts ! Attention à vous et bonne journée.

Tout le monde se leva.

Ty : Pourquoi je me retrouve avec Bosco ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?  
Faith : J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air !

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit, Ty regarda Sully, qui rigolait.

Ty : Quoi ?  
Sully : Ah mais rien !

Ty soupira puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Bosco qui était entrain de se changer.

Ty : Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt !

Mais Bosco ne releva pas la tête. Il avait l'impression de se croire dans un manège tout tournait autour de lui, et chaque inspiration qu'il prenait lui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Ty fut surpris de n'entendre aucune réaction de la part de Bosco. Il s'approcha de son collègue et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit les bleus qu'il avait au visage, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il ressemblait à un squelette, tant ses os ressortaient.

Ty : Oh Seigneur ! Bosco mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?   
Bosco : J'ai rencontré la Vierge ça se voit pas ?

Il fut pris alors d'une quinte de toux, rauque et sèche. Il n'avait encore rien pu avaler avant de venir, et seul les quelques gorgées d'eau qu'il avait bu lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir la gorge en sang tellement ça lui faisait mal. Il s'appuya contre le vestiaire devant lui en se tenant la poitrine. Ty se rapprocha de lui, inquiet. Il n'avait encore jamais vu bosco dans un état pareil.

Ty : Hé ! Bos, ça va ?

Bosco ne lui répondit pas, il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il souffrait, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Chaque muscle de son corps le rappelait à l'ordre, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, la voix de Ty était déformée et sourde, le point qu'il avait à l'épaule s'était bloqué à un endroit précis pour ne plus s'en aller, et lorsqu'il avalait le peu de salive qu'il lui restait un point se formait au niveau de ses reins. Il n'en pouvait plus, comment une telle souffrance pouvait être infligée à une personne ? Il n'avait jamais encore été malade, et voilà que pour sa première fois, il avait l'impression de mourir. Il avait envie de dormir, ni plus ni moins, que toute cette souffrance s'arrête, pour de bon.

Ty : Bosco ? … Boz, est-ce que ça va ?

Son ami était avachit contre les vestiaires, plié en deux, et le jeune policier ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se mit devant Bosco pour voir que celui-ci arborait une expression crispée et remplie de douleur.

Ty : Seigneur Boz, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
Bosco : T-ty…  
Ty : Bouge pas

Il s'éloigna de Bosco et revint avec un gobelet rempli d'eau.

Ty : Boit ça, ça te fera du bien.

Il commença à faire boire Bosco mais ce dernier se remit à tousser de plus belle, et se mit à trembler.

« Oh seigneur je ne peux plus respirer, aidez moi, je vous en prie, aidez-moi » pensa Bosco. Il voulait crier mais n'en avait pas la force. A bout de souffle, il se laissa glisser par terre, sous les yeux affolés de Ty.

Ce dernier s'accroupit près de Bosco.

Ty : Boz ! Aller ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, hein ?

Bosco le regarda, il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, il voyait les lèvres de Ty bouger mais aucun son ne sortait.

Ty : Bosco ? Boz regarde moi ! Regarde moi, reste avec moi… reste avec moi.

A bout de forces, Bosco ferma les yeux au profit d'un noir total et sans souffrance.

TBC…


	6. 10 Apprehension

CHAPITRE 10

Sully : Alors ?  
Faith : Alors quoi ?  
Sully : Pourquoi on se retrouve à patrouiller ensemble ?  
Faith : c'est pas tes affaires  
Sully : D'une humeur massacrante à ce que je vois ; ah ça y'est je sais, t'en as enfin marre du caractère de Bosco !  
Faith : Sully !  
Sully : Quoi ? Je disais juste ça pour rigoler  
Faith : Quand il aura finit de se comporter en connard…  
Sully : Là, tu demandes l'impossible

Ty gifla Bosco pour la deuxième fois. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

Ty : Bosco, aller c'est ça reviens ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ?

Bosco regarda autour de lui, puis se rappela qu'il se trouvait au commissariat. Il vit Ty devant lui, dont le visage exprimait de la frayeur. Il voulut se relever mais regretta son geste lorsque sa tête le conforta dans son malaise.

Ty : Je vais chercher Doc, je reviens  
Bosco : Non !

Il se saisit du bras de Ty pour le retenir celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux.

Ty : Quoi non ?  
Bosco : Ca va aller.  
Ty : Pardon ?  
Bosco : Aide moi à me relever  
Ty : Je ne crois pas que…  
Bosco : … Tout de suite, Ty

Davis s'exécuta puis mit Bosco debout, ce dernier mis quelques secondes avant de s'écarter de lui.

Ty : Bosco est-ce que ça va ? T'as une mine affreuse, ça ferait fuir un vampire  
Bosco : Merci Davis  
Ty : Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher Doc ?  
Bosco : Je t'ai déjà dit que ça allait  
Ty : Oui c'est sûr ! A peine arrivé ici, tu tombes dans les pommes ! En plus t'as une gueule affreuse…  
Bosco : Davis !  
Ty : Y'a pas de Davis qui tienne, regarde toi tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, tellement tu as de bleus sur le visages on dirait que t'as participé à Woodstock sans parler du fait que t'as maigri de je ne sais combien de kilos et que ça ne te réussi pas. Ecoute si tu ne veux pas d'aide très bien, mais j'ai un boulot à assurer, moi, et je veux pouvoir le faire correctement, je veux pouvoir avoir un partenaire qui soit présent pour m'épauler en cas de besoin, et pas s'effondrer s'il arrive quelque chose. Je préfère autant aller patrouiller seul, plutôt que de travailler avec un mec dans ton état.

Sur ce, Davis sortit des vestiaires en claquant la porte. Bosco se retourna vers le miroir, Ty avait raison, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à tenir sur ses jambes, son corps lui faisait mal de partout il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sans parler de son visage, des cernes noires contrastaient avec la blancheur cadavérique qu'il affichait, sans parler du fait qu'il avait les traits creusés et que ses os ressortaient de sous sa peau. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à aller voir un médecin, pour la première fois de sa vie il irait en voir un, autre que ceux des hôpitaux !

Il rejoignit Ty dans la patrouilleuse puis s'assit côté passager. Ty le regarda.

Ty : Alors ?  
Bosco : Y'aura pas de problèmes, Davis, je te le garantis.

Ty démarra, il s'inquiétait pour Bosco, le voir comme ça, si éteint, ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que cette journée allait être tranquille. Pourtant il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et il avait raison, car jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce qui allait suivre…

TBC…


	7. 11 L'intervention

CHAPITRE 11

Central : Central à 55 Charlie, une dispute conjugale au 2765 GreenStreet.  
Ty : 2765 GreenStreet bien reçu Central

Il mit les sirènes en route et accéléra l'allure. Il se tourna vers Bosco qui n'avait pas bougé. Ty voulut lui demander quelque chose, mais pour une fois que Bosco était calme, il fallait en profiter. Il se résolu à ne rien dire, bien que le silence de son ami l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Bosco, lui, se concentrait sur sa respiration, il commençait à hyper ventiler et son dos se bloquait. Sa vision était trouble et le peu de choses qu'il voyait semblaient tourner comme dans un manège. Des perles de sueur commençaient à se former sur son front, il avait chaud, extrêmement chaud, et en même temps il était parcouru de sueurs froides.

Ty s'arrêta devant l'adresse indiquée par le central, ce qui fit réagir Bosco, il releva légèrement la tête puis défit avec peine sa ceinture. Ty sortit de la voiture.

Ty : Chouette bâtisse

Bosco ouvrit la portière et se leva lentement, mais malheureusement la douleur n'avait pas disparue et revint encore plus forte au niveau de sa poitrine et de son épaule. Sa tête tourna de plus belle et il vacilla, se rattrapant à la portière. Il regarda Ty, heureusement ce dernier n'avait rien vu.

Ty : Bon tu viens ?  
Bosco : ouais !

Sa réponse était presque un soupir, malgré tout il se releva et rejoignit son partenaire d'une journée. L'appartement se trouvait au quatrième étage et Bosco, pour la première fois de sa vie, bénit l'homme qui avait eu l'ingénieuse idée d'inventer les ascenseurs. Son envie de vomir revint de plus belle, et il se sentit soudainement mal. Ty le remarqua.

Ty : Oh Bosco ! Ca va vieux ?

Bosco ne lui répondit pas et s'appuya contre le pan de l'ascenseur. Davis se rapprocha de lui.

Ty : Hé ! Tu me fais quoi là ?  
Bosco : Ca va !  
Ty : Mais oui et moi je suis gogo-danceur !  
Bosco : Tu pourrais !

Il essayait d'éclairer l'humeur de son ami mais voyait bien que celui-ci était inquiet.

Ty : Oui, moi en string ! Toute une histoire ! Je vais appeler une autre patrouille pour qu'elle prenne cet appel  
Bosco : Ty ! Non !  
Ty : Tu te fous de moi, t'as vu à quoi tu ressembles et l'état dans lequel tu es ?  
Bosco : Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes !  
Ty : Bos…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Bosco en sortit précipitamment.

Bosco : On y est !

Ty secoua négligemment la tête, l'attitude de son ami était vraiment bornée.  
Ils arrivèrent à la porte de l'appartement, ils pouvaient entendre des cris ainsi que des objets se fracasser par terre. Durant une seconde Bosco oublia la douleur physique et une autre douleur vint le heurter, celle là bien plus violente, celle des souvenirs, ceux de son père battant sa mère. Il secoua sa tête pour les effacer, alors que Ty tambourinait à la porte. 

Ty : Police, ouvrez cette porte!

Les bruits cessèrent soudainement, Ty et Bosco se regardèrent puis Ty enfonça la porte et entra sans hésiter, l'arme à la main. Bosco voulut le suivre mais il se mit à trembler convulsivement et se rattrapa au mur. Il se saisit de son arme d'une main tremblante, il fallait qu'il suive Ty, il le devait. Il occulta sa vision trouble, en ce concentrant sur sa respiration, puis suivit son ami dans le salon. Il s'arrêta net, des débris d'objets cassés jonchaient le sol, des lampes, des assiettes, des vases dont les fleurs avaient été se chiffonner par terre. Puis il se tourna et vit Ty agenouillé près d'une jeune femme en pleures, dont la tête était en sang.

Ty : Madame, madame, ça va ?  
Femme : Il… Il  
Ty : 55 Charlie, il nous faudrait une ambulance et des renforts à cette adresse… Ou est votre mari Madame, c'est lui qui vous a fait ça ?  
Femme : Oui… Il est…il…

Bosco vit tout un coup une ombre dans la cuisine.

Bosco : Il est là

Il se précipita à la suite de l'ombre, il vit l'homme s'engouffrer dehors par la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

Bosco : Davis prend la voiture !  
Ty : Bosco ça serait mieux si c'était moi…  
Bosco : Discute pas !

Il se retrouva sur le balcon, il enjamba la gouttière puis se laissa glisser sur le toit d'à côté, en contre bas, pour se retrouver par terre. IL se mit à courir à la suite de l'homme tandis que Ty dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans la patrouilleuse.

Ty : 55 Charlie à Central…

Bosco courrait derrière l'homme, mais sentait sa cage thoracique se gonfler, l'air n'entrait plus et il se mit à tousser, il ralentit l'allure mais il ne devait pas perdre cet homme. Il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa femme. Mais malgré toute la volonté qu'il avait, il perdait de la distance sur ce type qu'il aurait déjà arrêté s'il avait été dans son état normal. L'homme bifurqua au détour d'une ruelle, Bosco le suivit, le contraste entre la pénombre et la clarté de la rue fit vaciller la vision de Bosco, et tout se brouilla, malgré tout il continuait de courir, il avait l'impression de se noyer, ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, totalement indépendantes de sa volonté.

Ty : Bosco où es-tu ?

Bosco ne savait pas où il se trouvait, tout était difforme, étrange autour de lui, même l'homme quelques mètres devant lui.

Ty : Bosco ?

Bosco ferma les yeux en passant dans un recoin de la ruelle éclairé par le soleil, ses yeux le brûlaient.

Ty : Bosco ? Répond moi !

Bosco, entre deux inspirations, prit sa radio, ne cessant pas de courir.

Bosco : Dans une ruelle derrière Lexington et la 103ème

Il se sentait s'épuiser, dans un ultime effort il se saisit de sa matraque et l'envoya dans les jambes de l'homme devant lui, qui s'effondra, avant que de s'écrouler au sol à son tour. La douleur lui était intolérable, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il se sentait partir, il suffoquait. Il regarda le ciel une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux au son de la voix de son ami.

TBC….


	8. 12 Angoisse

CHAPITRE 12

Ty l'appelait mais Bosco ne répondait pas. Puis vint enfin la réponse de son ami…

Bosco : Dans une ruelle derrière Lexington et la 103ème

Ty se sentit soulagé, cependant la voix de son partenaire lui semblait bizarre. Il arrêta net la voiture et sortit, il n'était pas loin, il se mit à courir comme si quelque chose de grave venait de se produire, le fait était qu'il avait une étrange sensation depuis le début du service, sans doute était-ce parce qu'il avait vu Bosco s'effondrer devant lui dans les vestiaires quelques heures plutôt.

C'est alors qu'il stoppa dans son élan, le souffle coupé. Il vit le suspect s'écrouler au sol suivit par Bosco, quelques mètres plus loin. Ty sentit son cœur accélérer, et il se surprit à trembler.  
« Reste pas planté là, fais quelque chose ! » Pensa-t-il

Il se mit à courir vers Bosco, en hurlant de toutes ses forces le nom de son ami, mais aucune réponse ne lui revint.

Ty : BOSCO !

IL s'agenouilla aux côtés de son partenaire, il n'avait pourtant pas entendu de coups de feu….

Ty : Seigneur, Bosco ! Répond moi

Mais rien. Il déboutonna la chemise de ce dernier, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de blessure mais rien, son gilet était intact. Il se sentit alors mal, il commençait à paniquer. Il souffla un grand coup puis se saisit de sa radio.

Ty : 55 Charlie à Central, 10-13, 10-13, un policier à terre aux croisements de la 103ème et de Lexington Avenue. Envoyez une ambulance sur les lieux, VITE !

Il lâcha sa radio puis retourna son attention sur Bosco.

Sully : Ca te dit de prendre une pose et d'aller manger ? 

Faith n'avait pas vraiment faim, tout ce à quoi elle pensait était Bosco. Elle regrettait d'avoir changé de partenaire… Oh et puis après tout, c'était un grand garçon. Elle n'était pas sa mère, s'il avait des problèmes, il pouvait les régler. Et puis Ty était là après tout, pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle ? Au moins avec Sully, il n'y avait pas de disputes… bien qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

Faith : Ouais pourquoi pas !

Sully se saisit de sa radio mais au même moment arriva le message de Davis.

Ty : 55 Charlie à Central, 10-13, 10-13, un policier à terre aux croisements de la 103ème et de Lexington Avenue. Envoyez une ambulance sur les lieux, VITE !

Faith et Sully se regardèrent puis Faith sentit son cœur s'accélérer, Sully mit les sirènes puis se dépêcha vers l'adresse indiquée par Ty.

Faith : Oh mon Dieu !  
Sully : T'inquiète pas Faith, ça va aller !

Sully ne pouvait qu'imaginer dans quel état elle se trouvait pour être déjà passé par là. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il voyait qu'elle paniquait.  
Faith sentit la terreur la gagner à la réception du message de Ty. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi diable Ty n'avait pas protégé Bosco ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé ? Abandonné… Elle l'avait abandonné, et par sa faute il était désormais blessé.

Sully (à un conducteur devant lui) : BOUGE de là ! … Crétin !

Sully allait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, Faith elle, angoissait. Elle voulait vomir, elle se sentait coupable.

Faith : Tiens bon Bosco, tiens bon !

TBC...


	9. 13 Réanimation

CHAPITRE 13

Ty : Aller bosco ! Reste avec moi, fais pas ton andouille 

Ty ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Les yeux de Bosco étaient à la dérive et ce dernier suffoquait. Ne sachant que faire, Ty souleva légèrement Bosco et le mit contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, posant une main ferme sur la taille de bosco comme pour le maintenir.

Bosco : Ty…  
Ty : Oui je suis là, ça va aller d'accord ?  
Bosco : Plus… respirer… mal…

Bosco sentait sa respiration se bloquer à chaque souffle, l'air ne rentrait plus, il n'arrêtait pas de tousser, il ne pouvait plus bouger, son mal d'épaule le faisait atrocement souffrir, il n'avait qu'une envie, que tout ça s'arrête, il voulait se reposer… enfin ! Il sentit les larmes monter et ne pu les retenir.

En voyant l'état de Bosco, Ty sentit son cœur se déchirer, ses nerfs lâchaient, il passa une main réconfortante sur la tête de Bosco puis la retira d'un coup sec, ce dernier étant brûlant de fièvre.

Ty : Seigneur !

Il sentit alors le corps de son ami se crisper dans ses bras, Bosco poussa un gémissement avant de se mettre à trembler encore et encore.

Ty : Fais pas ça ! Arrête !

Bosco cessa d'un coup, il ne pouvait plus lutter et se laissa envelopper par le néant. Ty sentit son partenaire se détendre, ce qui le rassura un peu avant que tout mouvement ne cesse et que le corps de Bosco ne devienne qu'un poids mort.

Ty : Quoi ? Bosco !

Il secoua son ami de toute ses forces, mais rien. C'est alors qu'il entendit des cris derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Faith arriver en courant, suivie par Sully. Elle se laissa tomber à côté du corps de Bosco.

Faith : Oh seigneur ! Bosco ? Tu m'entends ? Boz ?

Elle lui prit la main qui retomba dans la sienne lourdement. Elle secoua la tête négativement

Faith : Non, non, non… Ty mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il…

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le suspect, toujours allongé et inconscient ; puis elle reporta son regard sur Davis. Sully, lui ne disait rien, il se sentait inutile, mais voir une vision pareille… il ne le supportait pas.

Faith s'agrippa nerveusement à la chemise défaite de son meilleur ami, puis posa ses mains partout sur le torse de Bosco.

Faith : Je… Je vois pas de sang… Il… pourquoi  
Ty : Je sais pas, j'en sais rien Faith.  
Sully : Et merde  
Ty/Faith : QUOI ?

Sully s'agenouilla et écarta Bosco de Ty puis posa le corps sans vie du policier à terre.

Sully : il a arrêté de respirer … Faith vient là.

Ils commencèrent les manœuvres de réanimation sur leur ami, devant les yeux embrumés de Ty.

Doc arrêta l'ambulance sur le bas côté, puis descendit et prit ses affaires avec Carlos.

Carlos : Hé ! C'est pas 55 David et 55 Charlie ?

Doc regarda à son tour de l'autre côté de la rue puis il sentit la terreur le gagner. Ca ne prévoyait rien de bon. Ils s'engagèrent dans la ruelle en courant. Ils tournèrent sur leur gauche et c'est alors que Doc vit son cauchemar se réaliser, un des flics qu'il côtoyait le plus, un de ses amis s'il pouvait appeler Bosco ainsi, gisait sur le sol, un autre corps à quelques mètres de lui, tandis que ses amis faisaient tout pour tenter de le sauver.

Ils s'avancèrent vers eux puis lâchèrent leurs affaires.

Carlos : Poussez vous ! Aller poussez vous !

Doc et Carlos se mirent à s'occuper de Bosco.

Sully : Ty l'a trouvé par terre, il s'est arrêté de respirer y'a environ 2 minutes, on a pas réussi à le faire revenir  
Faith : Sauve le Doc, je t'en prie fais quelque chose  
Doc : Il n'est pas blessé ?  
Ty : Non.  
Sully : On ne sait pas ce qu'il a.

Carlos, qui avait sorti le défibrillateur, tendit les palettes à Doc qui s'en saisit directement.

Doc : Charge à 250 !  
Carlos : Direct ?  
Doc : Discute pas !

Carlos obéit.

Carlos : Chargé !  
Doc : On dégage !

Le corps de Bosco s'arqua sous le choc électrique, puis retomba inerte.

Sully : C'est pas vrai ça ! Aller Boscorelli revient

Faith était tétanisée. Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejeté comme ça ! C'était de sa faute

Pour la quatrième fois, Doc essaya de réanimer Bosco. Le corps du policier s'arqua de nouveau, avant de retomber sur le goudron, c'est alors qu'il y eut un bruit. Chacun releva la tête.

Carlos : Il revient  
Ty : Merci Seigneur

Ty se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais c'est alors que l'espoir sombra de nouveau lorsque de nouveau l'appareil afficha l'arrêt cardiaque…

TBC….


	10. 14 A qui la faute?

CHAPITRE 14

Doc : Fais chier Bosco !... 360 ! On dégage

Faith ferma les yeux elle ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. C'est alors que le bip aigu se transforma en un signal réconfortant, celui de la vie.  
Ty se prit la tête entre les mains comme pour remercier le ciel tandis que Sully bouillonnait intérieurement.

L'ambulance démarra avec Faith, Bosco et les deux secouristes à son bord tandis que Ty et Sully montèrent en voiture.

Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent avec fracas pour laisser apparaître Doc et Carlos, suivis de Faith ; penchés sur Bosco.

Docteur Thomas : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
Doc : Son partenaire l'a trouvé gisant dans une allée. Aucune plaie par balle, respiration travaillée, TA 8.2, pouls à 193, mouvement oculaire quasiment inexistant…  
Docteur Thomas : Pardon ?  
Doc : Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a  
Faith : Il… Il a été malade ces derniers jours  
Docteur Thomas : on va voir ça. Réa 2, vite !

Les infirmières prirent en charge Bosco, laissant Doc, Carlos et Faith voir disparaître leur ami derrière les portes hostiles.  
Ty et Sully arrivèrent.

Ty : Alors ?

Carlos le regarda puis baissa la tête avant de s'éloigner. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon.

Bosco se sentait paisible, toute la douleur, le malaise qu'il avait jusqu'alors ressenti s'était soudainement envolé. Il se trouvait dans un endroit paisible, sans contours définis, sans air propre, mais il avait cette sensation au fond de lui, cette sensation de bien être, de tranquillité, de sérénité qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis quelques jours maintenant. Comment tout cela était revenu, il s'en moquait, il était bien, et il comptait le rester.

Une demie heure que le groupe attendait, Sully revint dans la salle d'attente.

Sully : Je viens d'avoir le Capitaine, il arrive…. Toujours…euh toujours pas de nouvelles ?

Faith secoua négativement la tête. A ce moment là le docteur Thomas apparu à l'embrasure de la porte, une tête des plus consternée.

Ty : Alors ?  
Docteur Thomas : Alors…. On a réussi à le stabiliser on va bientôt le monter pour lui faire passer un scanne et des radios des poumons, mais je en sais vraiment pas… Faith vous dites qu'il a été malade ?  
Faith : oui, comme s'il avait la grippe ou je ne sais pas…  
Ty : Il a fait un malaise avant le service  
Docteur Thomas : Un malaise ?  
Faith : Et tu l'as laissé aller bosser ? Mais t'es inconscient ou quoi ?  
Ty : Faith je…  
Docteur Thomas : J'aurai pensé à une méningite mais les symptômes ne correspondent pas. Ecoutez je vais retourner auprès de lui, je reviens dès que possible

Il s'en alla, laissant les cinq personnes abasourdies. Faith se retourna vers Ty

Faith : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Franchement ?  
Ty : Hé ! Je savais pas moi, et puis je ne suis pas sa mère !  
Faith : C'est juste une question de bon sens non mais franchement…  
Sully : Oh ! Eh ! C'est bon, du calme

Faith prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la sortie mais se retourna.

Faith : Si son état empire, ça sera de ta faute, Ty !

Elle s'en alla, laissant Ty complètement abattu.

Sully : Elle est juste énervée  
Ty : elle a raison….

Il releva la tête vers Doc

Ty : Doc, il ne va quand même pas… mourir, hein ?

Doc le regarda un long moment, avant de baisser la tête et de sortir.

TBC….


	11. 15 Intervention

Chapitre 15 :

Bosco ne savait pas ou il était, mais il se sentait bercé par une douceur qu'il ne voulait pas laisser s'échapper. Tout était si calme, une telle quiétude n'était pas habituelle, c'était si rare à New York ! Au fond de lui il savait qu'il devait s'en éloigner, mais tout était tellement…. Il voulait rester !

Docteur Thomas : C'est bon on le redescend

Il venait de finir les analyses de Bosco, il devait juste attendre les résultats. Les infirmières poussèrent doucement le brancard sur le quel était allongé Bosco dans l'ascenseur puis tout le monde descendit.

Mary : D'après vous, que peut-il avoir ?  
Dr. Thomas : Sincèrement Mary je n'en sais rien du tout.  
Mary : C'est pas nor…

Bosco se mit alors à convulser, Nadia et Harper, les deux autres infirmières présentes, essayèrent de le stabiliser.

Dr. Thomas : Et merde !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Ty, Faith, Sully, Doc et Carlos étaient toujours dans la salle d'attente. Faith devint blanche lorsqu'elle aperçu le médecin penché sur Bosco, entrain de lui faire un massage cardiaque, pendant que les trois infirmières criaient des ordres incompréhensibles. Les cinq amis accoururent vers le brancard qui passa à toute vitesse devant eux.

Faith : Mary, Mary qu'est-ce qui se passe ? MARY !

Mais déjà les portes de la salle se refermaient, laissant tout le monde consterné. Ty se prit la tête entre les mains et alla s'asseoir. Faith avait raison, Bosco ne s'était pas senti bien et il l'avait quand même obligé à aller travailler.

Swersky : Alors ?

Chacun sursauta au son de la nouvelle voix dans la pièce. Le lieutenant s'approcha, deux sergents restant en retrait derrière lui. Il s'approcha de Ty qui ne pu le regarder dans les yeux puis se tourna vers Faith, qui essayait vainement de sécher ses larmes.

Il la fit s'asseoir puis lui serra le bras comme pour lui montrer que lui aussi était là, avec elle. Le silence s'imposa de nouveau, avant que Carlos ne sorte de la pièce.

Doc : Tu vas où ?  
Carlos : Prévenir Lou, on ne sait jamais.

En réanimation, tout le monde s'activait. Les monitorings s'emballaient.

Mary : Mauvaise respiration du côté droit !  
Harper : Ca passe pas du côté gauche  
Nadia : On est entrain de le perdre  
Montville : Tension en baisse  
Harper : elle chute à 8  
Dr Thomas : Merde ! Aller me fait pas ça  
Montville : Gonflement au niveau de la cage thoracique  
Dr Thomas : Un pneumo ?  
Montville : Ca m'en a tout l'air !  
Dr Thomas : Et Merde !  
Nadia : Docteur, on va le perdre pour de bon  
Harper : On le choque ?

Les deux médecins se regardèrent.

Dr Thomas : Non, ça va ne faire qu'aggraver son cas !  
Mary : Vous voulez l'ouvrir ?  
Montville : On n'a pas le choix ! Bétadine ! Vite !

Mary passa le tube au Dr Thomas qui en aspergea la cage thoracique du policier. Montville se saisit de la perceuse. Harper se sentit devenir mal.

Dr Thomas : Harper, rendez moi un service voulez-vous ?  
Harper : O…Oui  
Dr Thomas : Allez au labo et voyez si ses résultats sont arrivés. Si ce n'est pas le cas, pressez les ! On ne peut plus attendre

Harper acquiesça puis sortit au moment ou Montville commença à enfoncer la perceuse dans le thorax de bosco.

TBC…


	12. 16 Nouveau départ

Salle d'attente

Les trois policiers attendaient depuis déjà trois heures maintenant, Carlos et Doc avaient été rappelés. Le Lieutenant, le Capitaine ainsi que d'autres flics étaient venus prendre des nouvelles de Bosco.

Ty : Qu'est-ce qui leur prend si longtemps.

Sully : C'est la médecine, Ty.

Faith n'avait pas décroché un mot à Ty, elle savait que ça n'était de la faute de personne, mais elle se sentait coupable, coupable de ne pas avoir obligé Bosco, coupable de n'avoir rien dit, ni au patron ni aux médecins ; tout ça pour en arriver là, à se poser les même questions, à se maudire, à attendre.

Faith se dirigea vers la fenêtre, la nuit commençait à dominer.

Faith : Ty ?

Ce dernier releva la tête. Sully les regarda puis sortit discrètement.

Ty : Oui ?

Faith : Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Ty : Y'a pas de mal, t'avais raison et…

Faith : …Non, c'est toi qui avait raison. J'aurai dû te prévenir, le forcer à venir ici avant que sont état se dégrade. Mais dans cette histoire y'a pas de coupables, Ty, ni toi, ni moi, personne. D'habitude on se retrouve toujours avec quelqu'un à arrêter, un individu qui a fait du mal, on sait contre quoi on se bat mais là… là personne même pas Boz n'a eu d'indication. Tous les jours on applique ce que l'on a appris, en ajoutant notre touche personnelle, mais l'on sait toujours où on va.

Ty : Là, c'est plus pareil.

Faith : L'ennemi est devenu invisible.

Ty : Ca va s'arranger Faith, ça s'arrange toujours.

Un mouvement de foule fit tourner la tête des deux collègues. Le Dr Thomas et un chirurgien s'avançaient vers eux, les mains et la blouse en sang, suivis par Sully et les autres policiers.

Ty se leva. Tous les regards étaient empreins d'interrogation, de doute.

Dr Thomas : Voici le Dr. Senthon. C'est le chirurgien qui s'est occupé de Boscorelli.

Sully : Chirurgien ?

Swersky : Alors ?

Dr. Senthon : Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Il s'est avéré difficile de recoller la plèvre de l'officier Boscorelli…

Ty : …La plèvre ?

Dr Senthon : C'est la membrane qui entoure le poumon, dans le cas de votre ami, cette membrane s'est décollée. Cela arrive parfois, c'est assez rare, c'est pourquoi le Dr Thomas n'a pu le diagnostiquer tout de suite.

Faith : Et c'est…

Dr Senthon :… Grave ? Oui, si l'on s'en rend compte trop tard ; mais Maurice a été amené de justesse. Il a fait un pneumothorax en salle de réa, et le Dr Thomas a été obligé de pratiquer une thoracotomie.

Sully : une quoi ?

Dr Senthon : C'est un procédé qui oblige à ouvrir le thorax du patient afin de faire repartir son cœur…

Faith : Vous avez pratiqué une opération à cœur ouvert ?

Dr Senthon : Si le Dr Thomas avait utilisé le défibrillateur, M. Boscorelli serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Cela peut vous paraître choquant, mais il est désormais hors de danger.

Les visages se détendirent, et des sourires apparurent.

Swersky : Il va pouvoir vivre comme ça ?

Dr Senthon : Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous l'avons recousu, il restera une cicatrice à peine visible. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour se remettre, c'est un mal qui fatigue et fait énormément souffrir, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il soit resté debout aussi longtemps. Il est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie, et nous allons le garder une semaine afin d'être sûr qu'il ne développe pas de caillots qui puissent lui causer une embolie. Je crois qu'il a déjà bien assez souffert.

Faith : Merci, du fond du cœur.

Dr Senthon : C'est normal. Après ça, du repos, du repos et du repos.

Ty : ça se voit que vous ne le connaissez pas.

Dr Senthon : Il lui faudra bien 2 mois pour se remettre, et encore au moins 2 autres avant qu'il ne retourne travailler.

Sully : Hé, hé, pas possible !

Ty s'avança vers le chirurgien et lui serra la main. Le Dr Senthon lui fit un petit hochement de tête.

Faith : Je peux aller le voir ?

Dr Senthon : Pas trop longtemps, nous l'avons mis dans une chambre, je vous accompagne.

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe.

Swersky : Aller les gars, y'a du boulot qui nous attend. Sully, Ty, je vous donne le reste de la journée ainsi qu'à Faith.

Sully : Merci Lieutenant.

Swersky et les policiers commencèrent à partir.

Ty s'assis

Ty : Il m'aura fait une sacrée peur.

Sully : Oui mais dit toi que pendant les 4 mois de sa convalescence, tu sera mon souffre douleur.

Ty : Tu es un homme sans cœur !

Dans la chambre de Bosco.

Faith s'assis près du lit.

Faith : Hé, boy-scout, tu m'as fait une peur bleue encore une fois ! Faut vraiment que t'arrête.

Bosco J'y…peux…rien !

Faith : Boz ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Bosco : je…l'ai eu ?

Faith : Qui ?

Bosco : … Le…le type !

Faith : Oui tu l'as eu, il est bien au chaud dans une cellule. Il s'est fracturé le poignet en tombant.

Bosco : Bien fait !

Un silence s'installa.

Faith : Bosco, je… je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir laissé

Bosco : C'est pas grave…

Faith : Tu aurais pu mourir, et je n'étais pas là.

Bosco : Tu l'es maintenant, c'est ce qui compte.

Un regard sans paroles, ils se comprenaient.

Faith : Je vais te laisser te reposer, je reviendrais plus tard.

Bosco acquiesça doucement de la tête. Faith le regarda fermer les yeux puis partit en silence.

Les maladies, il y en a de toutes sortes ; qui peut prévoir ? On est flic, on pense toujours mourir au champ d'honneur, tué d'une balle ; où bien tranquille dans un rocking-chair, lisant une revue sur les armes. Mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu penser une seconde que je me frotterais à la mort de si près à cause d'un dysfonctionnement de mon corps.

Lundi 4 Octobre, mon premier jour de boulot après 5 mois à m'être tirer les cheveux, à tourner en rond, à ne savoir que faire. J'ai récupéré doucement, et je suis enfin de retour, en pleine forme, prêt à faire le ménage dans le quartier ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je me suis résigné, grâce à Faith surtout ! Je vais chez un médecin régulièrement, et ma Faith est devenue mon infirmière privée !

PS : Je vous ai dit qu'au mois de Mai une nouvelle terreur arriverait sur terre ? Un Boscorelli en plus ; notre bébé.

FIN.


End file.
